


Доброе утро, Эдди

by rozhanna



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Веном помогает Броку проснуться.





	Доброе утро, Эдди

В голове раздаётся низкий протяжный голос, который никак не хочет умолкнуть.

— _Эдди_.

С утра солнце медленно заполняет комнату и мешает спать, из кухни доносится шум воды и звон посуды, а нос улавливает аппетитный запах жареного лука с мясом. Стоит только Эдди накрыться одеялом, повернувшись на другой бок, как его тут же вытряхивают из тёплого кокона. 

— _У тебя пара минут_ , — ушную раковину опаляет клокочущий голос Венома. 

— О боже, — Эдди раздражённо вздыхает и прячет голову под подушку. — Ты ещё та заноза в заднице, но даже не думай, что вынудишь меня проснуться в такую рань. 

— _И почему ты такая зануда?_

— Я не зануда, — огрызается Брок, вернув одеяло на место, — любому человеку нужен сон.

Он начинает дремать и почти засыпает, когда чувствует обжигающе-холодное прикосновение в районе бедра. Очень знакомое чувство.

— Энн? 

Ладонь холодная и влажноватая. 

Видимо, Энн забыла тщательно вытереть руки после мытья посуды. Ладонь касается утреннего стояка сквозь хлопковую ткань боксеров и осторожно массирует член у основания, и Эдди чувствует, что отзывается на каждое прикосновение против собственной воли. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — он сонно улыбается и быстро переворачивается на спину, ожидая встретиться с девушкой лицом к лицу, но спальня по-прежнему пуста.

Остатки сна как рукой снимает. На кухне всё так же течёт вода, а на утреннем стояке чувствуется приятно-упругая тяжесть. 

— Только не говори мне... — Эдди откидывает одеяло, уже заранее зная, что там увидит. Сложить два и два совсем не трудно. — Ох, чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт... 

Он отползает назад по кровати и больно ударяется спиной о стену. Симбиот тянется к нему, ластится липкими тенями. 

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше так не делай!

— _Брось, Эдди..._ — извиваясь как змея, Веном оборачивается вокруг его запястий и стягивает их вместе. — _Я знаю, ты этого хочешь._

— Чёрта с два!

Эдди пытается освободить руки, но липкие тени врезаются в кожу. Влажное щупальце добирается до кромки трусов, чуть оттягивает и снова отпускает резинку. 

— _Я чувствую тебя._

Оно скользит под боксеры, и Эдди ощущает волнующую тяжесть в паху. 

Он не спутает это чувство ни с каким другим. Кажется, ещё секунда, и он сдастся, уже никак не сумеет этому противостоять, что бы там ни было дальше.

— _Разве тебе не нравится?_

— Иди к чёрту.

Щупальце превращается в подобие огромной лапы и начинает гладить, медленно гладить член от основания до головки. Эдди жмурится. 

Ему становится всё труднее и труднее наблюдать за происходящим. От возбуждения ведёт.

— _Интересно, у вашего вида есть определённые физиологические потребности, которые глупо игнорировать. Я могу помочь тебе, Эдди._

— Твою мать, — Брок растерянно и безнадёжно выругивается. Внезапно его руки оказываются свободными, но он уже не сопротивляется, не пытается вырваться, просто судорожно вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в тонкие простыни. — Ну ты и зараза... 

Это, конечно, приятно. Немного странно, но на самом деле не так уж и плохо. Нескучная анатомия с Веномом. 

Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить на его месте Энн. Разрядка наступает быстро, Эдди кончает себе на живот. Жарко дышит, влажная чёлка липнет ко лбу.

Симбиот на какое-то время нависает над ним, а потом дёргается в направлении живота, намереваясь слизать сперму. От одного этого зрелища у Эдди слегка кружится голова.

Он откидывается на мягкую подушку бежевого цвета.

— _Что? Неужели не подействовало?_

— Нет-нет, я проснулся, — Эдди предостерегающе вскидывает ладонь. — Теперь уже точно.

Мало ли что ещё может взбрести Веному в голову. 

Им уже давно стоит поговорить о том, чего симбиоту не следует делать. Первое — не убивать хороших людей. Второе — не пугать соседских котов. Третье... 

На то, чтобы принять душ, уходит пара минут. Эдди идёт на кухню, обнимает Энн со спины и целует в щёку. 

— На часах только половина шестого, — она удивлённо моргает.

— И чёрт меня дёрнул проснуться в такую рань.

На губах Брока играет лёгкая усмешка, а в голове раздаётся недовольное ворчание Венома.

Ладно, так уж и быть. 

Может, они обсудят третий пункт в следующий раз.


End file.
